


Пароль-отзыв

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Swearing, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета:  evenover<br/>Арт: http://marinari.diary.ru/p89217641.htm<br/>Написан на новогодний винцестный фест по заявке  ИЖДУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пароль-отзыв

─ Нету? – спрашивает Дин, спрашивает нарочито громко, чтоб Сэм из-под ванной его услышал.  
─ Не-а! – глухо отвечает Сэм.  
  
Это стало привычным за последние сорок пять минут.  
Они ищут, ищут тщательно, заглядывают в каждую щель. Они рвут одеяла, ковыряют обои, и номер уже похож на какой-то бомжатник в заброшенном доме – все, что может повиснуть – свисает, все, что может упасть – валяется на полу.  
  
─ Доски! – хрипло говорит Сэм.  
─ Что – доски? – ворчит Дин, потому что: доски?!  
─ Пол! – Сэм почти стонет.  
─ Отлично, Сэмми! – Дин срывается с места, достает из дорожной сумки мачете и принимается ковырять паркет под пыльным ковром. Вот там, под кроватями, вообще не пылесосили со времен президента Линкольна, блин!  
─ Дин…  
─ Может, поможешь? – Это чертовски неудобно. Просто очень неудобно – ковырять пол с таким-то стояком. Вообще сидеть на корточках… На четвереньках не легче.  
─ Дин…  
─ По-моему, эти плашки не трогали.  
─ Дин, я больше не могу!  
  
Сэм падает на кровать и судорожно расстегивает джинсы. Дин захлебывается воздухом.  
  
─ Извращенец! Уйди в ванную!  
  
Сэм, путаясь в штанинах, спотыкаясь и задевая все на своем пути, вваливается в маленькую ванную и даже не запирается. Дин пользуется тем, что мелкого нет в комнате, и кидается за салфетками – он знает, что после стона Сэма ему хватит двух движений кулака.  
Становится легче.  
Это очень обманчивое ощущение.  
  
Сэм, весь пунцовый, выходит из ванной и спрашивает, пряча глаза:  
─ Где мы еще не смотрели?  
─ Ненавижу ведьм! – отвечает Дин. Он очень зол. – Блядские создания!  
─ Что им нужно? Помимо того, чтоб мы сдохли от перевозбуждения?  
  
Дин сглатывает. В устах Сэмми это слово… короче, Дину очень паршиво.  
─ Ты хочешь понять мотив?  
─ Да. Ведь зачем-то они с нами сделали это?  
  
Сэму труднее. В шестнадцать оно все должно быть ярче и… обильнее. Дин не может об этом думать.  
─ Это месть! Отец сдал этих чокнутых баб в полицию.  
─ Угу. И уехал. А нам разбираться.  
─ Ты хотел бы, чтоб отец сейчас был здесь?  
─ Нет, – мямлит Сэм, и по его бегающим глазам Дин видит, что опять.  
  
Они не сразу поняли.  
Ввалились после Охоты в номер и выключились сразу, а ночью Дин проснулся от стона. Он подумал – брату плохо и подошел к кровати. Это было ужасно глупо.  
В лунном свете лицо Сэма казалось слишком подвижным – под веками дергались глазные яблоки, наморщенный лоб блестел каплями пота, сжатые оскаленные зубы придавали ему сходство с лобастым щенком овчарки.  
Как Дин не увидел этого движения под одеялом – загадка. Но он тронул брата за плечо и успел только спросить:  
─ Ты чего…  
  
И Сэм распахнул глаза.  
Вот с этих распахнутых жадных глаз все и началось. Сэм простонал: «Ди-и-и-ин!», – и выгнулся на лопатках. Тут Дин и понял. Понял и прифигел от собственной реакции.  
  
─ Так, о’кей. Давай думать, пока снова не накатило!  
  
Сэм послушно кивает, но, судя по всему, на него как раз накатило.  
─ Может, это не ведьмы?  
─ Как – не ведьмы? – Сэм растерянно теребит прядку над ухом.  
─ Мало ли кто мог навести это… эту порчу. Ведьминский мешочек мы ведь так и не нашли, а теперь еще платить за развороченную комнату.  
─ Можно подумать, ты станешь платить. Смоешься с утра и все.  
─ Не важно. Давай версии.  
─ Ну… может, мы съели что-то? Стимулирующее…  
  
Теперь Сэм не просто красный, он малиновый, словно сгорел на солнце.  
─ Сэм, я, конечно, очень крут и никогда не пил никакого там сиалиса, но.. Ты сколько раз уже кончил?  
─ Не считал! – рявкает Сэм и залезает с ногами в постель Дина, натягивая на себя одеяло.  
─ А я считал. Ты спустил уже четыре раза. Это ненормально. Сперма должна успевать вырабатываться…  
─ Дин, не надо! Не надо все это произносить... вслух! И так плохо!  
─ Не сказал бы, что это самое плохое из того, что могло бы с нами случиться.  
─ Вот именно! Почему они не заставили нас задохнуться, или истечь кровью, или... Дин, а можно умереть от перевозбуждения?  
─ Не думаю. Хотя откуда мне знать?!  
  
На самом деле, у Дина всего одна версия, но озвучивать ее как-то… в общем, идиотская версия.  
Она заключается в том, что проклят Сэмми, а Дин просто реагирует. И реагирует, и реагирует, и реагирует.  
Нет-нет, не то что б внезапно…  
Дин как-то даже думал, не пойти ли в церковь на исповедь: «Здрасьте, пастор, у меня стоит на младшего брата. Это плохо? Как мне отработать?»  
Ага, особенно удачно будет сказать это пастору Джиму.  
Ладно. Не важно. Не про то.  
Дин даже снял парня.  
Ужасно, об этом стоило забыть, как о кошмаре. Это и был кошмар.  
Парень оказался манерен, как шлюха, и ни капли, ну ни капельки не распалил. Дин, чуть не сблеванув, вытолкал его из мотеля. И той же ночью дрочил на спящего Сэма.  
Опять не про то.  
Это Сэм спустил четыре раза, а Дин только два.  
  
─ А может, это только со мной такая херня творится? А, Дин? – жалобно скулит с кровати Сэм и натягивает одеяло еще выше.  
  
Блядь. Теперь он поймет. Когда перестанет точить член в пятый раз.  
─ Слушай, Сэмми, а ты можешь… ты можешь потерпеть?  
─ Знаешь, если б я мог сдержаться, я б не позорился при тебе целый час! – очень зло рявкает Сэм. – Ты же все опошляешь! С тобой же невозможно… Ди-и-ин, у меня распирает яйца, сделай что-нибудь!  
  
Блядь-блядь-блядь!!!! Дин если и может что-то сделать, так это кончить в джинсы.  
  
─ Руки! Положи руки поверх одеяла и думай!  
─ Ы-ы-ы-ы…  
  
Сэм послушно вытаскивает из-под одеяла руки и замирает, зажмурившись.  
─ Рассказывай все, что ты делал у ведьмы.  
─ Ты же видел, ты был со мной!  
─ Рассказывай! Пошагово!  
  
Сэм поспешно кивает и начинает тараторить:  
  
─ Папа был впереди, шел с парадного, мы залезли с черного хода, сначала ты, потом я. Я видел, как твои джинсы спустились и показалось голое…  
Что? Нет, вот просто – что?! Почему Сэм говорит про… про…  
─ Сэмми?  
─ Ты сказал подробно! – как-то устало мямлит Сэм. Кажется, он сдался, окончательно вымотанный.  
─ Прости. Да. Ну, надо же понять! Говори.  
─ Я полез следом за тобой. Ты осматривал комнату, двигался по правой стороне от окна, я – по левой. Там все было вроде обычно, только на столике стояли всякие склянки, ты подошел к двери, взялся за ручку, и тут раздался выстрел.  
─ Это отец, ага. Он хотел помешать ей колдовать…  
─ Угу. Когда мы ворвались в комнату, там стоял опрокинутый алтарь с костями и всякая такая ерунда…  
─ Погоди, ты пропустил.  
─ Что-о? – Сэм толкается бедрами вверх, трахая воздух. Дин сжимает себя через джинсу.  
  
Сэм видит это, и его глаза наполняются слезами.  
Поганые твари!!! Разве можно так мучить Сэма?! Он же пацан, все равно пацан, хоть и выше на голову уже…  
─ Что-нибудь было между выстрелом и тем, как мы…  
─ Ох ты ж блядь!  
  
Дин не понимает, относится ли это к тому, что до Сэма дошло, или просто он только что кончил, не касаясь себя.  
  
─ Склянка! – стонет Сэм и переворачивается на живот. Дин представляет, как член брата прижимается там, в штанах.  
─ Сэмми, я не понял! Повтори!  
─ Я разбил склянку. Выстрел… я толкнул стол… наступил на нее… что-то вытекло…  
─ И ты забыл об этом незначительном факте?! Да мы номер разобрали по кусочкам из-за тебя…  
  
Дин злится. Конечно, он злится. Очень сильно.  
Он бы никогда… Ни за что. Да лучше дождаться, пока Сэм станет совершеннолетним и уехать нахуй, охотиться в одиночку, только чтоб не запалиться…  
Теперь, когда они все выяснили…  
А что, собственно, они выяснили?  
Надо вернуться к ведьме и взять пробу из разбитого флакона.  
  
─ Обувь… помыть… не могу, Дин, я сейчас сдохну…  
Сэм трахает матрас. Вот прямо так, не раздеваясь, елозит по простыне, вжимается в кровать.  
Дин чувствует, как он весь стекает куда-то в копчик. Позвоночник плавится и разбирается, как конструктор, на части, на позвонки, и горячее скапливается в области таза, и пульсирует… Черт, все пульсирует – мошонка, анус, член – сжимается-поджимается, и к головке уже подбирается…  
  
─ Я сейчас… помою! – хрипит Дин из последних сил. Ну, он, типа, старший, да? Он должен с этим справиться и провести Сэма, вывести его из агонии…  
Протектор. Жесткий рифленый протектор на подошве сэмовых кроссовок, и Дин трет их под краном, елозил ладонью, выковыривает грязь из резиновых пор… Второй кроссовок такой же грязный… Сэм там наверняка кончил в пятый раз… он наследил в коридоре, надо помыть пол, и пойти к ведьме…. надо…  
  
─ Дин… – Сэм стоит в дверях. Решительный и расстегнутый. И Дин роняет прямо под кран чертов кроссовок. Рубашка Сэма надета на голое тело, и Дин видит в электрическом свете бледную кожу брата, безволосую грудь, видит темный сосок – второй скрыт под рубашкой. Видит плоский втянутый живот, и дорожку волос, уходящую под спущенные джинсы, и резинку трусов он тоже видит.  
  
─ Дин… – повторяет Сэмми, как пароль, и Дин не знает отзыва. Он не может этого сделать. Он просто не в силах, это слишком. Они слишком ненормальные, чтоб потакать… Это как последняя капля….  
─ Потрогай меня.  
─ Я сейчас помою пол…  
─ Потрогай…  
─ … в коридоре, и надо сходить к ведьме…  
─ … Дин. Дотронься.  
─ … тебе нужно просто держаться, Сэмми, ладно? Я все улажу…  
─ … я знаю, что тебе хочется.  
─ Нет! Нет. Вовсе нет. Мерзкие ублюдочные твари! Это все магия, Сэм…  
─ … сейчас взорвусь, если не дотронешься...  
─ Пожалуйста, Сэм! Не надо…  
─ …я знаю, что нельзя. Я просто не могу.  
─ …я уже ухожу…  
─ Я думаю, станет лучше. Это не для того, чтоб… не чтоб онанировать, а…  
─ Ты же ни с кем не трахался, идиот!  
─ … в этом дело? Ты думаешь, что я девственник?  
─ Не в этом. Не в этом. Не надо, Сэмми. Все пройдет, и ты будешь жалеть…  
  
Это очень странно.  
Они стоят, не приближаясь друг к другу и просто проговаривают все это, не двигаясь ни к – ни от.  
─ Я не целка, Дин. У меня было. С Сарой Пэниш. Полгода назад. Мне понравилось.  
─ Выпусти меня. Отвали. Нам надо с этим покончить, надо снова сделать тебя нормальным, Сэм.  
─ А тебя?  
─ Я в порядке. Мне легче.  
─ Ты не хочешь дотронуться?  
─ Ни за что.  
─ Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоит…  
  
Дин представляет. Он видит, как пот катится по виску Сэма. Как бегут крупные быстрые капли, они очерчивают скулу, ласкают шею и скрываются за распахнутым воротом. Дин почти чувствует на языке соленое.  
Он видит, как между каждой фразой Сэм кусает губы. Видит, как его трясет. Больше всего на свете Дин хочет сейчас быть не здесь, чтоб больше всего на свете не хотеть сграбастать Сэма в охапку и как-то унять эту дрожь.  
  
─ Мальчики делают это. Вместе. В душевой. Это ничего не значит. Ты придумываешь проблему.  
─ Это ты придумал проблему! Как ты умудрился разбить эту хрень?!  
─ Я засмотрелся на тебя и поэтому вздрогнул от выстрела.  
  
Что?  
Ну нет же. Нет. Не надо. Ну, пожалуйста! Дин готов быть единственным, готов держаться подальше, сколько нужно, но пусть Сэм не будет таким же…  
  
─ Просто подрочить? – Дин говорит деловито, словно собирается опрашивать шерифа на тему…  
Сэм кивает.  
Ну и ладно.  
Рывком стянуть джинсы, и вместо того, чтоб только протянуть руку – рухнуть на колени, вжаться лицом в пах, лизнуть волосы – соленое, мокрое… Вдохнуть жадно запах, и только потом посмотреть. У Сэма большой и воспаленный. Головка мучительно-темная, бордовая, налитая, и кажется, что даже член у Сэма дрожит.  
Дин слышит, как Сэм скрипит зубами где-то там, наверху.  
И совсем не страшно.  
Дин обхватывает член брата, это неудобно, это не как себе – получается, что это все происходит перед его губами, словно Дин собрался отсосать, но он же не собрался, он просто дрочит Сэму, и другой рукой гладит его ноги… Коленки, бедра – внутренняя сторона, где нежная-нежная кожа, и волос там тоже нет, вся растительность у Сэма начинается с голени – Дин знает это давно, очень давно.  
Сэм толкается в кулак, воет, всхлипывает, что-то бормочет – все одновременно.  
Это происходит сразу. Дин расстегивается и запускает ладонь в трусы – Сэм кончает прямо на губы, и вместо того, чтоб отстраниться, Дин открывает рот. Накрывает ртом. Член. Сэмми.  
Пальцы Сэма скользят по волосам брата, он пытается ухватиться за короткие пряди, но не получается, и он просто держит голову Дина, кончая ему прямо в заднюю стенку горла. Большие ладони зажимают уши, и Дин ни черта не слышит, и это неприятно – он хочет слышать Сэма, пока кончает в свою ладонь, заляпывая трусы.  
  
─ Спасибо… – Сэм уже убрал руки, но Дин все равно еле слышит его.  
─ Пошел ты… сучка…  
─ Дин, правда…  
─ Не тот отзыв, чувак.  
─ Придурок!  
─ Так-то лучше! – Дин усмехается с превосходством… ну, он надеется, что это выглядит так. Сэм приваливается к стене, какой-то оглушенный. Он прислушивается к себе, или к какой-то трансляции в своей голове… Он такой, когда делает уроки. Словно ему доставляют ответы прямо в мозг и надо только разобрать слова.  
  
Дин отодвигает Сэма с дороги, вытирается и идет менять джинсы с трусами. Потом драит пол. И звонит отцу.  
─ Чем конкретно она занималась, пап?  
─ А что случилось? – голос Джона Винчестера глухо звучит в трубке.  
─ Все в порядке, честно. Но все же?  
─ Привороты. Отвороты. Заказные убийства. Лечение бесплодия и импотенции.  
─ Своеобразный набор.  
─ Ей хорошо платили.  
─ Ясно. Спасибо, па.  
─ У вас точно все нормально?  
─ Да, просто Сэму стало интересно.  
  
Сэм показывает средний палец, Дин возвращает ему тот же жест, ударив ребром ладони по согнутому локтю.  
Пока Дин зависает в душе, Сэм засыпает в его кровати.  
Дин вытирает полотенцем волосы и смотрит на спящего брата. Все в порядке? Они справились?  
Во всяком случае, у Дина больше не стоит, только отголоском растекается в паху томление.  
Он знает, что это неправильно, категорически неправильно, но это его кровать, в конце-то концов!  
Он ложился на краешек, но Сэм – здоровый, зараза – пододвигает его к себе и обнимает большой рукой. Просто нагло прижимает к себе, как, блядь, мягкую игрушку.  
Дин думает, что ни хера не заснет так, и тут же выключается, прижавшись задницей к теплому животу брата.  
  
Он просыпается в той же позе от того, что Сэм трется об него пахом и шумно дышит.  
─ Сэм… Чем ты занимаешься, по-твоему?  
  
Сэм не отвечает. Но Дин чувствует, как ладонь брата ползет по его груди, спускается ниже, трет лобок… Член Дина встает прямо в эту руку, будто ждал. Встает, и Сэм ловко обнимает его с довольным сопением.  
  
─ Это херотень какая-то! – шепчет Дин, а Сэм говорит:  
─ Я поставлю свечку за эту дрянь.  
─ Я надеюсь, это ты так неудачно прикалываешься.  
  
Дин переворачивается и смотрит в смущенное лицо брата. Он не такой, как вчера. Он не требовательный, не измученный, не чокнутый.  
Он такой, как обычно, только глаза непривычно блестят, и Дин смотрит на пухлые губы Сэма. Сэм наклоняется, низко-низко, слишком. И ничего не делает. Он в дюйме от поцелуя, и он ждет.  
  
─ Пошло оно все. Какого хера, да? – спрашивает Дин, просто, чтоб что-то сказать. И пока он тянется к искусанным со вчерашнего губам, Сэм успевает ответить:  
─ Ага.


End file.
